Your Wish is My Command
by rachmarie150
Summary: A bunch of unrelated Castle one-shots. Mostly fluffy, but there will also be some smut.(; I am taking requests for chapters! Leave a review or PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't stop writing!**

**This fic is just a bunch of unrelated one-shots. I have a list of about fifteen ideas that I'm going to write, but then after that I will be taking requests. Either leave a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose on twitter! I will credit you for the idea in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years. **

* * *

_Chapter 1. Kate just had their second child, and since her doctor told her to refrain from having sex, Caskett resorts to a make-out session._

* * *

Kate plopped down on the couch, sighing loudly. She was exhausted. But, she was happy. She and her husband had an adorable two year-old and a beautiful one week-old. Sure, the second baby wasn't really planned, but they were happy nonetheless.

"They're asleep," Castle says as he exits their room.

"Great, thank you," Kate replies as she relaxes.

He sat down on the couch next to her with a groan.

"Don't get me wrong, I love our daughter, but why did we have another kid?" he whines.

"It's your fault," Kate retorts.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he asks in astonishment.

"Because you put her there! I didn't get pregnant on my own!"

"Ugh, fine. Anyway, what are you watching?"

Kate changed the channel. "Absolutely nothing. There's nothing good on."

"I know what we can do," Castle said with a smirk.

"No," was Kate's immediate response, as if she read his mind.

"Kaaaaate," he whined.

"Doctor said I can't have sex for six weeks, Castle. It's only been one week so far."

"Ugh fine," he said again.

"Trust me, babe, I miss you," Kate said, placing her hand on his thigh.

Castle moved to face her, and he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. It was just a gentle press of his lips to hers, but as soon as he pulled away, the familiar feeling pooled in Kate's stomach.

"But, you know what we can do?" Kate said with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Castle hummed in question.

"We can have a nice little make-out session on this couch."

Castle's response was leaning back in to kiss her again. He pulled at her shoulders so she would sit up and face him completely. He pushed her down so she was laying, and he got up so he could readjust himself above her.

She hungrily pulled him down to kiss him hard and passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed through her lips.

Her moan buzzed through him like a jolt of electricity, and his pants started to feel tight. She chuckled.

He continued to let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She added her tongue into the mix, tangling with his. Their wet tongues slid over each other and they tasted one another.

They pulled away for air and slowly opened their eyes. They stared into each other's eyes longingly.

"Have I ever told you that you're a really good kisser?" Castle asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe once or twice," she joked.

"Well, I'm not sure that I got the right amount of experience. Maybe I should try again."

"By all means, go for it," Kate said with a short giggle.

He leaned back in. and kissed her again. This time, she darted her tongue into his mouth and let herself taste him. She loved the way the taste of his minty toothpaste exploded on her tongue and how it almost felt numbing. He groaned and gripped her hips tighter as she explored him, and before she pulled away, she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it gently.

When she pulled away, she had a predatory look in her eyes.

"God, I wish I could rip your clothes off and take you right on this couch," he whispered.

"Me too," Kate said.

"Three more days. We can do this," Castle said.

"Yes we can. And then we will have a good reason to pull all-nighters."

* * *

**Starting right now, I am taking requests! **

**Review?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! You guys are the best! **

**I had multiple people tell me that the amount of time a woman has to abstain from having sex after giving birth is a lot longer than I said in Chapter 1... thank you to those who for corrected me. I'm only 17 so I had no clue! Guess I should've done some research first! Oops!**

**This chapter is for the real Cupcake Bitch herself. This is literally based off of her and the story that she told me, although I added some stuff. I am proud to call her my friend. I love you, girl!**

* * *

_Chapter 2. Kate has a weird craving in the middle of the night. _

* * *

"Castle," she whispered as she shook his shoulder. "Castle."

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he started to wake up. "Kate? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe, don't worry," she said, reassuring him.

"Then why did you wake me up?" he asked, confused.

Suddenly, she felt bad for waking him up. "I uh... never mind," she said, starting to turn away from him.

"Kate, what is it? I'm here for you, you know that. What's on your mind? It must be important if you felt the need to wake me up at two in the morning for it."

She sighed before letting the words quickly spill out of her mouth. "I'm craving cupcakes right now and I'm like dying. Can you go get me some?"

Castle's serious expression broke and he busted out laughing. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

"Stop laughing! I'm dead serious! I'm going insane over here!" Kate said as she slapped his arm.

"And where do you expect me to find cupcakes at this time of night?" Castle said, still amused.

"There's that little grocery store down the street that's open all night. Can you just go? Please, Rick?" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay, only because you said please," Castle joked. He hopped out of bed and threw sweatpants and a hoodie on before putting his wallet in his pocket.

"What kind do you want?" he asked as he grabbed his keys and pulled open the door.

"Red velvet, if they have them. If not, then chocolate."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Castle said, laughing to himself.

"Just shut up and go," she said before kissing him and shutting the door.

* * *

Castle walked through the aisles of the grocery shop until he came to the bakery section.

There was one box of six red velvet cupcakes left.

He took a moment to thank God and then he grabbed it and walked back through the store to the check out.

The cashier gave him a strange look and he just smiled. "My pregnant wife is having a craving for these," he explained.

The cashier just smiled. "Oh."

"Yeah. Thanks!" he said after he paid.

* * *

Kate tapped her foot, anxiously waiting for Castle to get back.

She heard the key turn in the door and she stood up as quickly as she possibly could to meet him at the door as soon as he walked in.

"Give me those!" she said as she grabbed the box from his hands.

Castle put his hands up in surrender as she snatched the box and he decided to go back into their room to take his sweats off.

She walked over to the counter and pulled a chair out to sit. She opened the box and inhaled the sweet scent.

She plucked one out and devoured it within a minute.

And then she ate another.

And another.

And two more.

And one more after that.

The box was empty, and Kate was one happy pregnant lady.

"Holy shit!" Castle exclaimed as he made his way back into the kitchen. "You ate all of them?"

"Mhmm," she hummed happily.

"Wow, fatty," he joked.

"Shut up!" she said as she grabbed his ear and tugged.

"Ow! Apples! Apples!"

She smiled and released his ear.

"You know, you can be a bitch when you're craving something," Castle said, rubbing his ear.

"Oh no, I'm not a bitch," she said.

Castle looked at her quizzically.

"I'm a cupcake bitch."

* * *

**Review?(:**

**I'm taking requests! Review, PM, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not in the mood for an author's note… **

* * *

_Chapter 3. Castle and Beckett talk about the first time they met. _

* * *

Kate and Rick lie awake together, limbs tangled. Rick was running his fingers through Kate's long, soft, and voluminous brown curls while Kate was simply thinking.

She wasn't exactly thinking; she was reminiscing.

She was reminiscing about the first day they met.

* * *

_Nineteen year-old Kate Beckett stood in line, novel clutched in her hands, waiting to get the book signed by the author who wrote it._

_Kate had been broken for the better part of the year, missing the woman she lost in January._

_The woman who got her to fall in love with the book she was holding._

_Her mother. Her best friend._

_Being at this bookstore, here to meet her favorite author, was the only thing that had made her truly happy since she was killed._

_Okay, she wasn't happy. She was fangirling. Freaking out hardcore._

_She couldn't stand still as she waited in line; she was buzzing with excitement._

_There were only four people left in front of her._

_Keep calm, Kate. You can do this. _

_As she talked herself through her excitement and slight freak-out, she didn't even realize that the four people in front of her had gotten their books signed and had left the line._

_He's just a guy, right?_

_"Hey," she heard a deep voice rumble._

_Her head snapped toward the voice, and her breath hitched in her throat._

_Wrong._

_He was not "just a guy"._

_He was so much more._

_He was perfect._

_"Uh, hey," she squeaked._

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Kate."_

_"Hi, Kate. Nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you, too."_

_"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing how shaken up she looked. _

_"Umm, yeah, I'm fine," she said as her cheeks reddened._

_"Want to hand me your book?"_

_"Oh! Yeah, sorry," she laughed embarrassingly._

_She handed him her book and watched him write in it. She couldn't see what he was writing, but she could tell that he was writing a lot. _

_"Here you go!" he said as he capped his pen. _

_"Thanks," she said with a smile. _

_He winked at her and she blushed. She walked away slowly, still taking in his amazing build, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his perfect hair. _

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked.

"Who said I was thinking?" Kate shot back.

"You look like a shar-pei again. Now spill."

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

She figured that he'd say that he remembers first meeting her at his book launch party when she took him in for interrogation five years ago. She figured for sure he'd forget meeting her at his book signing so many years ago.

"Of course I do," he said, looking at her like she was crazy.

She was about to ask him another question when he started talking.

"To Kate, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I hope whatever has happened in your life is not too much to break you, because you deserve everything."

Kate gasped. That was what he wrote in her book.

"You do remember," she whispered.

"Of course I remember; how can I not? When I said you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, I wasn't kidding. People remember things like that."

She smiled the widest smile he's ever seen and she kissed him hard.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me your requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. Castle and Beckett are dating, and Kate's pregnant. Castle talks to their baby and also has something else he wants to do._

* * *

"Castle, he's kicking!" Kate yelled.

Castle threw his shirt down to run over and hop up on the bed next to her.

"Right here," she said, grabbing his hand to place it on her round belly.

Sure enough, he felt the sharp kick.

"How amazing," he said, astonishingly.

He scooted further down on the bed so he was laying. His head was right by her belly, so he kissed it a few times before saying, "Hey, buddy. How's the weather in there?" he said, jokingly.

"It's almost time for you to come out of there, and Mama and I can't wait.

You're going to be the perfect little guy. You're going to grow up to be big and strong. You're going to be so smart. You're going to be the person that finds the cure for cancer or something," he said as Kate laughed.

"Mama and I already love you more than you know, little guy. You are so big and Mama can barely walk around anymore!"

Kate was running her fingers through Castle's hair, smiling and listening.

"Okay, bud. I have a secret to tell you," he whispered. "Mama and I love each other very much and we have for a long time now, and there's something I really want to ask her. I want to ask her to marry me, bud. Should I do it?" he asked, placing his hand back on Kate's stomach.

After a few seconds, Castle felt a sharp kick and he smiled. His son heard him and he approved.

"Thanks, kid. Now give me a second."

He looked up at his girlfriend to see her eyes wide in shock, but she had the biggest, most beautiful smile on her face.

Castle sat up and grabbed the ring box out of the nightstand drawer. He turned back to face his girlfriend.

"Kate, we've been dating for over a year now and it's been one of the best years of my life. I got you pregnant about eight months ago and I wanted to propose then, but I didn't want you to think that I was just proposing because of it. I've been trying to work out the best time and place to do this, but I think sitting here, talking to our son, and having him approve makes this the best time. You are my everything, and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much. So, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Kate could barely move. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes and she was smiling brightly. She grabbed his tee shirt and yanked him to her so she could kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said when they pulled away.

"Always," Kate whispered as he slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me your requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5. Kate has a PTSD episode and Castle helps her through it. _

* * *

She saw the glint through the trees, but her mind couldn't react fast enough.

She felt the force of the bullet lodge in her chest and she fell backward into the grass.

The bullet was not what made her fall, though. It was Castle.

Her partner.

He tried to jump in front of her. He would've taken the bullet for her.

But he was too late, and now it was in her chest.

She was bleeding all over, and through her hazy fog she stared into Castle's eyes as he said, "Kate, stay with me! Stay with me, Kate! I love you. I love you, Kate."

Her brain screamed at her to tell him that she loved him too, but she couldn't speak.

She couldn't even breathe. She felt the life drain out of her body with her blood, slowly but surely killing her, making her leave this world without telling the one person that she truly cared about that she loved him too...

* * *

He felt a sharp kick in the side and as he started to wake up, he realized that Kate was thrashing in the bed and yelling.

"No! Castle! I love you! I love you Castle!" she screamed.

She was having an episode.

"Kate," he said calmly as he smoothed his hand over her soft cheek. "Shhh, Kate, I'm here. You're okay, Kate. Wake up, honey."

"Castle no! Don't let me die!" she yelled, still kicking.

Castle moved to hold her legs down and talk more loudly.

"Kate! Kate, you're okay. You're having a nightmare, sweetheart. Wake up!"

It killed him to see her crying and screaming in her sleep, over something that had happened so long ago.

"Cas-" she said, but then relaxed.

All of the sudden, she took in a huge breath and then started coughing hard. She sat bolt upright in bed and shook violently as she coughed.

"Shhh, honey it's okay," Castle said as he released the grip on her legs and wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

"It's always... always the same, C-Castle," she said between sobs. "I just want them to stop."

"I know, Kate," he said, comforting her.

He propped her pillow up and gently pushed her to lean against it.

"I'm going to go make you some tea, okay? Just sit here and breathe," Castle said.

* * *

Castle returned a few minutes later to find Kate dozing off.

"Here, Kate," he said as he approached her. "Take a sip or two and then lay back down. We'll go back to sleep."

"Don't want to," Kate replied.

"Just take a sip of the tea; the chamomile will help calm you and then we can sleep. You're tired, Kate."

She did as she was told, and Castle moved to wrap his arms around her protectively.

As she dozed off, he whispered, "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Kate. I promise."

* * *

**Review?(: **

**Send me your requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6. We all know that Kate got fired from the feds, but what if she had resigned instead? _

* * *

"What should I do, Castle?"

"You know what I'm going to say, Kate. You know I want you back here, but this is your big chance. You need to do what you want to do."

Kate sighed over the phone. "Okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

* * *

"Sir?" Kate asks, standing outside the Chief's office.

"Come in, Beckett."

She stepped in the office, making her way to the chair nervously. Her superior took notice.

"Is everything okay, Agent Beckett?"

Agent. Kate gulped.

"Umm, not exactly, Sir. You see, when I took this job, I had no idea what I was coming into. Because I had been recommended for this job, I figured that it was going to be perfect for me, and that I could handle it."

His brow furrowed, but he nodded for her to continue.

"I uh... I was wrong, sir. This isn't the job for me, nor is Washington D.C. the place for me. New York is my home, and being a Detective is my calling. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm here to resign from the Task Force."

"Good," her superior said.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said unbelievably.

"I said good, Beckett. I was going to call you in here sometime soon to contemplate what you really want. I can tell that you're struggling to keep your job and your personal life intact."

"Oh," Kate said, still a bit shocked.

"I will call your Captain from the Twelfth Precinct and let her know that you have the highest regard from me and that you should have an immediate reinstatement."

"Thank you. Sir. That means a lot," Kate said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Beckett. And thank you for working for us for the few months that you did. Agent or Detective, you are an intelligent, incredible woman."

Kate smiled and bid her last goodbyes before walking out of the Chief's office.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Castle stood up to walk over and open it.

When he did, he did not expect to see his fiancée on the other side of the door.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm coming home."

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me your requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 7. Alexis seeks out the best person to talk about being pregnant. _

* * *

"Kate?" Alexis asks timidly.

Kate looks up from the text she was sending. "Hey, Lex. What's up?"

"Can we talk?" she asks, figuring that her stepmom was the best person to ask about her current situation.

"Of course, you know you can always talk to me." Kate patted the cushion next to her.

Alexis sat down carefully. "Umm, I don't really know how to ask this, but uh..."

"Alexis, you know you can always talk to me about anything," Kate said, placing a comforting hand on her stepdaughter's knee.

"How did you find out that you were pregnant with Emily?" the young woman asks.

Kate was a bit confused by her question. "Well, I had morning sickness, but the real sign was that my period was late. Why are you-"

It dawned on her.

"Oh my God, Alexis! Are you pregnant?" Kate asked, shocked and a bit freaked out.

"No! Yes! Well, I don't know. I mean, Pi and I... well we..."

"Had sex?" Kate finished. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that, Alexis. You're twenty years old; it's justified. I didn't expect you to be a virgin forever."

"I know, but it's weird to say, especially to you. You're my... well, you're my mom. I don't know."

Kate laughed a little. "It's okay, Lex. That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks," Alexis said, smiling timidly.

"Always. So anyway, what's this about being pregnant? Did you and Pi use protection?"

"Of course we have, which is why I'm even more confused. I mean, the condom broke a few times, but we fixed it right away. I'm so scared, Kate. I'm so young; I can't have a kid right now!"

"Lex, calm down. Have you taken any tests?" Kate asked, trying to help. But on the inside, she was a bit nervous for her stepdaughter.

"No, but my period's three weeks late!"

"Okay, don't panic. I have some tests here that you can take. C'mon," Kate said, standing up and holding out her hand to pull Alexis up.

* * *

"I can't do it. You look," Alexis said to Kate as she covered her eyes.

"Okay. But first, look at me," Kate said, pulling Alexis' hands away from her eyes so she could hold them in her own. Once Alexis looked at her, she spoke again.

"No matter what these sticks say, and no matter what happens, your dad and I are here to love and support you. We will do whatever we can to help you out and we will not abandon you when you need us, okay?"

"O... okay," Alexis said as she started to get teary-eyed.

Kate grabbed the three different tests off of the counter and read them.

"Lex," Kate said.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked, expecting the worst.

"You're not pregnant," Kate said with a soft smile.

"Oh thank God!" Alexis yelled as she threw her arms around her stepmother.

Kate just smiled and hugged her tightly.

Kate wasn't lying when she said that she'd be there for her. She is, was, and always will be.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Leave me requests in the reviews, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby talk is so fun to write. This is my favorite chapter so far. So cute.(;**

* * *

_Chapter 8. Rick and Kate's child wakes them up after having a nightmare. _

* * *

"Mommy?"

Kate rolls over as she hears the faint sound of her daughter's voice. "Hmm?" she moans, slowly opening her eyes.

Her daughter Elle walks over to her side of the bed, clad in her pink pajamas and hugging her stuffed cat.

"What's wrong baby?" Kate whispers, running her fingers through her two year olds hair.

"I had bad dream," Elle replies, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Ellie. Come here," Kate said, pulling the covers down and opening her arms so Elle could climb in and curl into her body. Kate held her close.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Kate asks.

Elle sniffles before saying, "Me and you were pwaying Candywand and den you weft me. I started cwying but you didn't come back. I was scared wifout you."

Kate's heart broke for her baby. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned and alone, and she never wanted her daughter to experience that.

"Don't worry Ellie, I will never leave you," Kate said, reassuring her.

"Never ever?" Elle asked.

Kate smiled. "Never ever, I promise, Bunny," Kate said, using Elle's favorite nickname.

Kate reached over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped her daughter's eyes and nose. After doing so, she pressed a kiss to Elle's forehead.

"Want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yes pwease," Elle said with a yawn.

"Okay. Thank you for saying please, that was very good Bunny."

She felt her husband move on his side of the bed. "Kate? What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Elle had a nightmare so she's sleeping with us."

"Daddy?" Elle asked, hearing her father's voice.

"Hey, Ellie. Did you have a bad dream?" he responded.

"Yeah," she said, starting to get worked up again from thinking about it.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy are here now," Castle said, comforting her.

Kate shifted so Elle could move to the middle of the bed and lay between them. They all huddled close.

Elle sighed happily and yawned. "Nighty night Daddy. Nighty night Mommy," she said.

"Good night Elle. Love you," her parents said in unison. They both kissed her forehead and then looked to each other to share a brief kiss.

Within five minutes, the Castle family was asleep again; safe, sound, and happy.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Leave requests in the reviews, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the first SMUT chapter of this fic!**

* * *

_Chapter 9. Castle and Beckett are bored while on a stakeout, so they decide to engage in... other activities._

* * *

"I hate stakeouts," Castle whined.

"Why?" Kate chuckled.

"They're so boring! We just sit here for hours and stare at a building! There's nothing to do!"

"Oh, I know what we could do," Kate said seductively, running her finger up and down Castle's thigh.

"Very funny, Kate. Nice try," Castle replied, batting her hand away.

"I'm serious, let's just do it. No one will know, right?"

"What happens if the suspect comes back?" Castle asks, trying to put all his questions to rest so they could get on with it.

"He won't come back. The lobby cameras show that he always comes home around midnight. It's only ten thirty. C'mon, Castle," Beckett said in her sultry tone, "Isn't having sex in my cruiser one of your fantasies?"

"God yes," Castle said hungrily before he latched his lips onto hers. She kissed him back with just as much passion and fervor.

Kate moved over the console so she could straddle his lap in the passenger's seat. Castle moved the seat all the way down and reclined it so they were at least a bit more comfortable.

She leaned down to kiss him again, opening her mouth to run her tongue around his. She quickly divested him of his dark green button down and ran her hands over his muscular, chiseled chest.

"We have to be quick," Kate said into Castle's mouth.

"Have you ever known me to be... ahhhhh... slow?" Castle moaned as Kate unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his hard erection.

"True," she said as she started stroking him.

"Ohhhh God," Castle moaned. He feebly worked at Kate's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them in record time, pushing them down and then gasping. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Kate said as she stopped and pulled away, worrying that their suspect had possibly showed up early.

"You've been commando this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Castle practically yelled.

Kate laughed, "Where's the fun in that, Castle?"

"You're going to kill me, woman," he growled. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her bra down, ripping one of the straps in the process. He smiled in satisfaction at his strength and flung the bra to the side so he could attack her breasts with his mouth.

"Mmmm Cas," Kate moaned. He ground her hips down on him and they both gasped as her wet folds slid over the length of his hard erection.

Kate moved to grab him and positioned herself above him. She looked him right in the eyes as she sank down onto him. She moaned as he filled her completely, and he twitched inside her.

Kate immediately started moving on him, and they worked out a rhythm, with Kate moving up and down on Castle as he thrust his hips upward to meet her. He pushed as deeply as he could inside her with every thrust.

"Ohh, fuck!" Kate yelled.

As he slid in and out of her, their bodies met in a hard slap, making the moment even more erotic.

In and out, in and out.

Kate fell over the edge, hard. She practically screamed as the orgasm hit her like a brick. She collapsed on top of Castle.

As Kate's walls were clenching and releasing on him, Castle climbed to his climax. He groaned loudly as he came inside her and his erection grew soft.

They sat there for a minute, panting and calming themselves down after their quick round.

After a few minutes, he slid out if her and they gathered themselves up. They fixed their clothing so they were back to how they were before.

Kate was still straddling him, and as she leaned in for one last kiss, she asked, "Was it everything you'd hoped it would be?"

"It was everything I'd ever hoped for, and more."

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Longest chapter so far!**

* * *

_Chapter 10. Castle and Beckett go on their first official date as a couple._

* * *

"Hey, Castle. What's up?" Kate said as her boyfriend sat down in his chair next to her desk.

"You're off tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

He leans in close to her, and she does the same.

"Kate, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?"

Kate's taken aback by his straight forward question. "A... a date? I... Castle I..."

"You don't have to say yes, Kate. If you have plans or you don't want to-"

"No. No, Castle. Of course I want to go on a date with you. Where and what time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice," Castle said with a wink. He stood up and turned to walk out of the precinct.

Kate was too caught up in his spell to ask where he was going. She blinked a few times to break herself out of the spell and then she got back to her paperwork, determined to finish early so she could go home and get ready for her date with her perfect, rich, and famous boyfriend.

* * *

"Richard? What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Getting ready," Castle answered, stating the obvious.

"Well obviously, kiddo. What are you getting ready for?"

"Why do you want to know, Mother?" Castle asked, becoming a bit annoyed. His annoyance was hiding his nerves.

"I'm your Mother, Richard. Just tell me."

"I'm going on a date with Kate."

"Oh, Richard!" Martha said in excitement. "Let me fix your tie."

"Thanks," Castle said, letting his nerves overcome him again. "Sorry I snapped at you, I uh..."

"You're nervous, Richard, I know. It's your first real date with your girlfriend! I understand."

"Thanks again, Mother. I've got to go," Castle said as he kissed her cheek. He grabbed his suit jacket off of his bed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Girl, you look gorgeous! Castle is going to die when he sees you," Lanie said.

"Really? It's not too much? Too little?" Kate asked, obviously letting her nerves get the better of her.

"No, girl. It's perfect. I promise," Lanie replied.

Kate was wearing a strapless, knee-length, scarlet-colored sequin dress with black four and a half inch heels. Her long, curly hair was pinned to one side and she had a silver smoky eye with red cheeks and lips.

The doorbell rang and Kate instantly tensed.

Lanie noticed her friend's change in demeanor so she stood up from her place on the chair and set her wine glass down. "I'll go get the door," she said.

Kate stepped out of her bedroom to see Lanie talking to Castle. Her boyfriend's back was to her, but she could tell that he was in one of his best suits. She was able to stand there for a moment to admire his perfect backside.

Lanie caught sight of her and lifted her eyes to her, causing Castle to turn and look at her, too.

"Oh my God, Kate," Castle said, jaw dropping. Within seconds, he was in front of her, grabbing her hips. She smiled at him and was finally able to take in his red tie that perfectly matched her dress.

She let him pull her to him to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"You look amazing, Kate," he whispered.

"You do, too, Rick," she smiled.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Kate asked as the limo made their way further into Manhattan.

"It's a surprise," Castle said mischievously as he kissed her.

Kate leaned back in for another kiss. She cradled his face and let her tongue run over his lip. He opened his mouth and let her poke her tongue in to tangle with his.

When they pulled away for air, Kate giggled at the red lipstick on his mouth.

She rubbed it with her finger and fixed hers as well.

They pulled up in front of the Plaza Hotel. Kate was confused, but decided not to ask. She trusted her boyfriend.

They walked through the doors of the hotel and they stopped at the front desk.

The manager handed a key card to Castle and said, "Everything's ready, Mr. Castle. Enjoy yourselves."

Castle expressed his gratitude and led Kate to the elevators. They stepped in the first available one alone and Castle slid his key card in the slot.

The elevator climbed up and up, and Kate kept her curiosity intact. She was not going to ask what was going on.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a small, dimly-lit hallway. Castle pulled her with him and pushed the door open at the end of the hallway.

The door opened to the rooftop, where she could see a table and chairs set up, complete with candles and music from his iPod dock to set the mood.

"Oh, Rick. This is amazing," Kate said, taking in the view.

He kissed her cheek and led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her like the perfect gentlemen. Once she was seated, he sat down across from her. He couldn't help but smile at her and marvel at her beauty.

They shared a meal and a bottle of wine. They made light conversation, but Kate couldn't help but stare at the amazing view of the city around them.

Castle saw her staring at the view, so he stood up and extended his arm out to her. She gave him a strange look before taking his hand and letting him pull her up. He grabbed the iPod dock and walked over to an area close to the edge of the rooftop. He set it down and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She brought her arms up around his neck and started to sway with him to the music.

"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey came on, and Kate smiled.

"I love this song," she said. She stared into her boyfriend's eyes and sang along with the lyrics.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

"No," Castle said.

Kate looked hurt. "N... no?"

"Of course I'll always love you, but you're never going to stop being beautiful," he replied.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. He was so perfect, and he always knew what to say.

Kate cradled his face and leaned in to kiss him softly. They continued to kiss as the music and the sounds of the city reverberated around them.

If Kate wasn't in love before, she sure was now.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School is crazy and one of my best friends passed away on Wednesday, so I've been pretty down.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SMUT. (;**

* * *

_Chapter 11. Castle is away on a book tour and he and Kate are missing each other like crazy._

* * *

"How much longer for this tour?" Kate whined into her iPhone.

"Four more days, Kate. We can do this," Castle said, though not really believing himself.

"I miss you, babe. I miss holding you, kissing you, making love to you."

Castle groaned. "Kate, please don't talk about making love. I miss it too much."

"You should've taken me to the shower with you earlier!" Kate yelled.

"Well, you know the night is still young; we could... help each other out."

"Are you saying we should-?"

"Yes," Castle said, cutting her off. "Touch yourself, Kate. Pretend it's me."

Kate gave in to his sexy voice and slid her leggings off so she was clad in only her underwear and a tank top. She put her phone on speaker and set it on his pillow next to her.

She slid her hand under the fabric to tease the folds of her wet mound.

She moaned softly and Castle heard her. He instantly hardened and slid off his own boxers. Just like her, he put the phone on speaker and set it next to him.

"That's it, Kate. Now, get out the warming lube."

Kate obeyed her husband's orders and opened the drawer of the nightstand with her free hand to grab the bottle. She slid her panties off and opened the bottle, squeezing a nice amount of the lube in her hand. She brought her hand back down to her folds and ran her slick fingers through them, then moving to rub her clit in circles.

"Rub it hard, Kate. Come for me."

She rubbed her clit faster and faster, moaning at the buildup of the intense sensations inside her. The heat of the lubricant added to the sensation, making her hips jerk involuntarily.

The orgasm hit her unexpectedly, and she yelled Castle's name as she came. She slumped in the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"God, you're so hot," she heard from the phone.

She had half the brain power to smile and chuckle at his lust-filled statement.

On the other end of the phone, Castle had squirted his own lube into his hand and had wrapped it around his throbbing erection. He was stroking it softly, but as the sounds of Kate's arousal came through the phone, he started to stroke faster. When the screams from her orgasm came through the line, he started to stroke himself wildly.

"Kate... I'm... so close," he groaned.

Kate sat back up and shoved her index and middle fingers inside herself, moaning at the sensation.

"Are you... fucking yourself?" Castle asked.

"Yessss," Kate hissed.

Kate pumped her fingers in and out of herself quickly, moaning at the building climax.

The couple came together as they imagined themselves being wrapped around one another, engaging in the most intimate activity that any couple could.

They layed in their beds, panting and coming down from their highs.

"Only four more days," Castle said with a sigh.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12. Castle and Beckett talk about past jealousies._

* * *

"Which dress should I wear to the party?" Kate yelled to Castle as she was wading through the dresses in their closet.

"I don't know. Whatever you want," he said as he entered the walk-in.

Kate pulled a dress from the rack. "Oooh, how about this one? I've only worn it once."

"Eww, no. Hell no," Castle responded with a disgusted face.

"What? Why?" Kate asked, taken aback.

"The night you wore that dress, you went with that Scotland Yard inspector... what was his name?"

"Colin Hunt!" Kate said with a smile. "He was so cute."

"Cute? Not even close. He was disgusting."

"He was n-... Oh my God!" Kate yelled.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Oh my God, you're jealous! You are so jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Look at you right now! You are so jealous! You think-"

"OKAY!" Castle yelled. "Okay, maybe I'm slightly jealous. I saw the way you looked at him, and I saw the way he looked at you. Did anything ever... happen... between you two?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "We went out for drinks after the case, but that's it."

"Are you sure that's it, Kate?"

"Are you kidding me, Castle? I'm positive that's it! Sure, maybe he kissed me... but I mean-"

"He kissed you?" Castle cut her off, looking jealous and slightly angry.

"You can't be serious," Kate said incredulously.

"What do you mean? I'm aloud to be jealous! He kissed you, Kate!"

"Castle, you and I weren't even together at the time! And honestly, you can't be jealous about this! Do you remember Jacinda?" Kate said, emphasizing the flight attendant's name with disgust.

"Why, Detective Beckett, do I detect some jealousy of your own?" Castle said, amused when her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Me, jealous? Hah, yeah no. Nice try, Castle." Kate said, playing it off.

"You are so jealous," Castle said with a devious smirk.

"I was not jealous of that blonde bimbo. She looked dumber than a box of rocks," Kate said, scoffing.

"Honestly, I only went out with her because she was the exact opposite of you," Castle admitted quietly.

"What?" Kate said, her face softening into a genuine smile.

"I really thought that there was no hope for you and I. Jacinda was easy, carefree, and uncomplicated, which is the exact opposite of you, so I went for her. I knew the relationship wasn't going to last for long. I just needed something to get my mind off of you."

"Thats... actually really sweet, Castle," Kate said. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Colin and I only kissed one time, and it was a simple kiss. We were both a bit tipsy, so I didn't care. If he came back right this second I would never let anything happen. I'm yours, Castle. I promise you that," she admitted.

Castle smiled as she kissed him, letting her tongue run over his bottom lip.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" Kate asked against his lips.

His response was a simple nod.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is hot… SMUT SMUT SMUT! (;**

* * *

_Chapter 13. Caskett goes to the club._

* * *

Kate and Castle were sitting in Rick's office, Kate on the couch and Castle at his desk, respectively. They were on their laptops; Castle was writing, and Kate was looking at potential clubs for her bachelorette party.

A certain club caught Kate's eye and she chuckled.

"What?" Castle said, half-interested.

"Remember that club we went to when we arrested Oz?"

As soon as Castle heard the word club, he looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"I just saw it online and it made me laugh, thinking back to that night," Kate smiled.

"That was a fun night, but we never got to experience the club in its entirety," Castle said.

Kate got an idea and smirked. "What do you say, Castle, want to go clubbing tonight?" she asked.

"You're serious?" Castle asked excitedly.

"I'm dead serious. I haven't been in forever; it'll be fun!" she said with a wink.

* * *

The couple got ready separately; Castle in their bedroom and bath and Kate in the upstairs spare bedroom and bathroom. The reason why they didn't get ready together, as per usual, was because Kate wanted to tease her fiancé a bit. She knew he wanted to have shower sex, but she wanted to make him wait.

If he was a good boy tonight, he'd get his reward.

"Castle! You almost ready?" Kate yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I am ready, Kate. Let's get out of here!" Castle yelled. He had black jeans and a grey v-neck tee on, looking casual but sharp.

Kate chuckled and then made her way down the stairs to meet him in the kitchen.

He turned to face her, and he instantly thought he was going to faint.

She had her new black flats on, her hair was down, her makeup was dark, but that dress.

Oh, that dress.

The super short, tight, hot pink fabric was just too much for him. The dress hugged all her curves exquisitely and made her perfect sun-kissed, dark skin glow.

"You... wow," he said, gulping.

Kate blushed and leaned in to kiss his lips chastely before wrapping her hand around his and tugging him towards the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the club, they paid and made their way inside. There were a lot of people there, but they didn't care. They ordered a few tequila shots from the bar and downed them before Kate stood up and tugged on her fiancé's shirt, pulling him out to the dance floor.

He followed behind her and as soon as she found a spot on the floor that was a bit less crowded, she stopped and immediately she felt him pressed up against her from behind, his hands automatically coming to her hips.

She pushed her ass down on his groin, and she started to move. He immediately started to move in time with her, grinding their hips together.

As they were grinding, Castle was slowly hiking her dress up higher and higher, until he felt her bare ass become slightly exposed against him. He hardened inside his pants and he leaned in to attack her neck. He sucked her neck hard as she started to grind harder and harder on him. She reached her arm around to bury her hand in his hair and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, making sure that he had perfect access to her neck.

Kate straightened and pulled her dress down, and then she turned around and pressed herself against him so they were front to front. Castle slid his right leg between her legs and they started grinding again. Kate's body went down on his leg, rubbing her wet thong-covered mound on him. His eyes widened as he felt her slick, hot folds grind on him.

Kate could feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach, and she knew he was aching for her. She looked up with a smirk and leaned in to kiss him.

Immediately their tongues battled for dominance, running around each other. Kate buried her hands in his hair as Castle kept his hands on her hips, still moving them in rhythm with the music.

They poured themselves fully into their passionate make out session, taking notice of just how aroused the other was becoming.

When the song changed, Kate pulled away and stepped back. She grabbed his hand and made her way to the back toward the bathrooms.

She opened the door to the women's bathroom and checked to make sure no one was in it before she pulled him inside with her. She closed and locked the door and no sooner than five seconds later, he pressed her body up against the door with his own and attacked her lips again. He kissed her with so much carnal need and passion and she returned it, feeling the same way.

When they pulled apart, he pulled her away from the door and pushed her up against the stall. She was so caught up in her lust-induced haze that she didn't realize that he had pulled down his pants and boxers. She stood there staring at his hard, throbbing cock and he smiled at her. He kissed her again, slid her dress up over her hips, and pulled her thong to the side.

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not this was the best idea, but she threw those ideas to the side as she wrapped her leg around his hips and let him slide inside her. She moaned at the feeling of being filled by him. Immediately he pulled all the way out and surged back in, rocking his body against hers.

Castle pushed Kate harder against the stall, and then he grabbed underneath her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his middle and started to bounce on him. He slid in and out of her fast, and she leaned down to kiss him again.

They were both so ready before, so it didn't take them long to come.

"Ohhhh fuck, Castle!" Kate yelled as she shattered around him.

After a few more thrusts, Rick followed, spurting his hot juices inside her.

They stood there, slumped against the stall, panting and regaining their composure. Kate whimpered when Rick slid out of her, letting her down softly and pulling his boxers and pants back up. Kate moved her thong back into place and pulled her dress back down.

He smiled and kissed her again and he chuckled into her mouth.

"What?" she asked amused.

"We are so cliché."

"How so?" she asked.

"We just had a quickie in a club bathroom. Tell me you see how cliché that is."

Kate laughed and kissed him again.

"This is why I love you though."

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm sorry. This past week has been crazy and I have not had much time to write, or really to do anything besides homework and rehearsal for our school musical. These next few weeks are going to be insanely busy for me, so please don't expect too many updates. ):**

**Anyway, here's chapter 14! This chapter starts the requests that people have sent me!**

* * *

_Anon Request: L.A. tagalong fic. Like what if Castle was still there when she opened the door or what if she chased after him instead of chickening out._

* * *

Kate leaned against the door and ran her hand over her face, contemplating whether or not she should go back into the room and tell Castle how she really feels about him.

She loves him, and she has for awhile, but she hasn't been able to admit it to herself until now. She hasn't been able to express her deep emotion to him because she's nervous. She's never told a man that she loves him.

She gripped the cool door handle, taking one last second to decide whether she was doing the right thing.

She was. She had to do this.

She pushed the handle down and swung the door open to reveal none other than Castle sitting in the same position on the couch, staring at her with hope in his eyes.

* * *

Castle would be lying if he said that he wasn't upset when Kate left. They were finally revealing things to each other, and then Kate ran.

_"Typical Beckett,"_ he thought to himself.

But, to be honest, he didn't try to stop her, either. He just let her walk away from him.

_"You idiot,"_ he scolded himself.

He loves her. He has since day one, and she needs to know that. After all this time, he finally needs to tell her how he feels about her.

Should he go get her? Should he just wait until tomorrow? Should he wait a week? A month?

No, he's already waited this long. He needs to tell her now.

His head whips toward the sound of the door as he hears the handle move. Just as he had hoped, he sees the door open and Kate standing in the door way with a timid expression on her face.

"Hey," he rasps out.

"Hey," she chuckles.

"I uh... want to come and talk some more?" he asks, awkwardly gesturing toward the couch.

"Yeah. There's something I want to tell you, Castle," she says as she makes her way over to him to sit down.

"I have something to tell you, too," Castle replies.

"Okay, uh… you first," she replied nervously.

"I… well…" Of course, at the most important time when Castle needed words, they wouldn't come to him. "I love you, Kate."

Her eyes widened.

"And I know that may shock you or you may not be ready to hear it, but I've known you for almost three years now and I just can't stop thinking about you and how much I love you. You make me so happy, Kate. So there, I talked. Your turn."

Kate sat there with her eyes wide. She really didn't think that that was what he had to say.

"Kate?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder nervously. He was worried that he had shocked her and was scaring her away.

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she blinked and smiled. She looked at him and before he knew what was happening, she was leaning in and pressing her soft lips to his. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away and pressing her forehead against his. She caressed his cheeks with her hands.

"I love you too, Castle," she whispered. "I have for awhile, and it's taken me until now to realize it. You are everything I want and you are so amazing in every way. I love you so much and there is nothing else I want more than to be with you."

Castle's smile was from ear to ear and he leaned in to kiss her again. She fisted her hand in his hair and moaned as his tongue pushed through her lips to tangle with hers delicately.

When the lack of oxygen became too much of a problem, they pulled away and Kate kissed his cheek.

"You don't even know how badly I want to take you to bed right now, but I am still technically with Josh."

Castle looked defeated until Kate kissed him softly to reassure him. "I'm going to break up with him as soon as we get home, then I'm all yours."

Castle smiled and again said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They sat there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered timidly.

"I thought you just said-"

"Not like that! Sleeping, Castle, just sleeping. I want to cuddle with you," she said with a tad bit of embarrassment.

"Of course, Kate. Come on," he said as he stood up, stretching his arm out to her.

She took it, tangled their fingers, and kissed him again before walking to his bedroom in the hotel.

* * *

**Review?(: **

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose**


	15. Chapter 15

**When I first got this prompt, I knew where I wanted to go with it, but then it had a mind of its own and ran away from me. I really did not plan for the ending to happen the way it did, but I kind of like it. Hope you all do, too!**

* * *

_Request from Karisa- Caskett has a Christmas movie marathon._

* * *

The aroma of Christmas cookies was still in the air as Kate awoke. She smiled and moaned softly when the sweet scent hit her nose. She rolled further into her fiancé, seeking his warmth and comfort.

"Good morning," he grumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hi," she responded.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked after a moment.

She thought about his query, and then answered, "I don't know. Maybe just stay home and relax?" she asked.

"Sure," he said before slipping out of the warm sheets. "I'll go start the coffee."

* * *

They ate breakfast and showered, and then settled on the couch together. Castle was clad in sweatpants and his Batman tee, and Kate was sporting yoga pants and a NYU hoodie. Castle was sitting at the end of the sofa and Kate was laying on it, with her head in his lap. She flipped through the channels on the television while Castle ran his fingers through her soft, wet hair.

"Ooooh, A Christmas Story is about to come on! I love this movie!" Kate exclaimed. Castle chuckled as Kate laughed at the movie and started quoting the lines.

_"You'll shoot your eye out, Kid!"_ she yelled.

_"Fra-gee-lay. Must be Italian,"_ she said, laughing.

Castle loved watching her react to the movie and let out a whole-hearted belly laugh every so often. She was always beautiful to him, but she was even more beautiful when she laughed. The way the corners of her eyes crinkled and the way her entire face brightened when she smiled made him love her even more.

"I know what we can do!" Kate yelled as she sat up abruptly.

"What?" Castle asked, a bit startled from her sudden outburst.

"We should have a Christmas movie marathon!" she exclaimed with the excitement of a four year old.

His eyes brightened at the suggestion. "Yes! Let's do it!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kate, Castle had most of the classic Christmas movies on DVD.

They decided to take the entire day to watch all three of the _Santa Clause_ movies, _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown_, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, and they were going to finish off the night with _It's a Wonderful Life_. If they went continuously throughout the day, they would be finished by one in the morning.

They cuddled together under a big blanket and put the first DVD in.

They started with the _Santa Clause_ movies. They watched the first one, and they agreed that they had forgotten how funny and cute it was.

They then started the second movie, Kate's favorite. Much to Castle's dismay,

Kate had never seen the third movie. She had seen the first and the second movies a million times, though.

"How is it possible that you know all the words to the first two, but you've never seen the third?" Castle asked.

"Shhh," Kate said, placing her hand over his face while her eyes never left the screen. "This is the best line in the whole movie."

_"Go fish, you are Santa!"_

Kate burst into laughter and Castle laughed with her, while also rolling his eyes at her.

They finished the second movie, and of course Kate had to make a million comments on how perfect the movie is and why it's her favorite.

As Castle expected, Kate loved the third Santa Clause. Her eyes were glued to the screen the entire time, and a smile was on her face constantly.

* * *

After the _Santa Clause_ movies, they decided that they were hungry. Castle went into the kitchen and made some popcorn and took some of the Christmas cookies that they made yesterday and put them on a plate. He also got them some drinks and then came back into the living room. He set everything on the coffee table and settled back on the couch with Kate before starting the next movie.

Next was _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown_. A classic, and Castle learned that Kate had watched this every year with her parents on Christmas Eve. He also learned that Kate hadn't watched it since her mom was murdered.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? We don't have to," Castle said, rubbing his hand up and down Kate's arm.

"No, I want to. I used to watch it with the most important person in my life, and now I want to start that tradition again with the new most important person in my life... you."

Castle smiled and kissed her softly before pressing play.

After the movie was finished, Castle looked at his fiancée to see that she was content. He was worried that she was going to have a breakdown because of her mom, but she didn't. She was happy.

He made her happy.

* * *

_How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ was one of Castle's all-time favorite Christmas movies.

Towards the end of the movie, Castle saw tears run down Kate's cheeks, and he chuckled. "Seriously, you're crying over the Grinch?"

Kate turned her tear-filled eyes to him and nodded. "It's just... it's so touching," she whimpered.

"Oh Kate," he said, feeling so much love for his fiancée as he pulled her against him to wrap his arms around her tightly.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled before saying, "I'm sorry; I usually don't get like this. It must be these stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Don't worry about... wait what?" Castle said, backtracking.

"Shit," Kate muttered under her breath.

"Did you say pregnancy hormones?" Castle asked again.

She turned toward him to straddle his lap. She rested her hands on his cheeks and made sure he was matching her gaze before saying, "Yes, Castle. I'm pregnant."

"How... how far along are you?" he asked, still shocked.

"About a month and a half. I was going to wait until Christmas to tell you, but I guess it slipped out," she responded.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried about his reaction. They have never talked about kids, and they weren't trying when Kate got pregnant.

It just... happened.

Her nerves and suspicions were put to rest as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

When they pulled away, he rested his hands over her belly, and he looked back up at her.

"We made a baby," he said in awe.

"We sure did," she responded, chuckling. "Merry early Christmas."

Needless to say, they didn't watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. They would save it for Christmas night.

Right now, they had other priorities in the bedroom.

But indeed, what a wonderful life it was.

* * *

**Review?(:**

**Send me requests in a review, PM me, or tweet me at Rachel_Jamrose**


End file.
